The pocket cutter is a basic cutting tool that may be provided in a variety of forms. As the name suggests, a typical pocket cutter is small enough to be carried in the pocket of a user. Additionally, the typical pocket cutter is a compact cutting tool with a folding or otherwise retractable blade. The typical pocket cutter involves a user unfolding a blade from a handle or extending the blade with a button or other mechanism in order to lock the blade into place before using the blade. This design feature creates an increased chance of injury, as the blade is left exposed for extended periods of time because many users find it cumbersome and time consuming to securely retract the blade when the pocket cutter is used repeatedly in a short time span.
Current pocket cutters also pose a safety concern in how a user holds the tool. The ergonomics of a standard pocket cutter require a user to wrap their hand completely around the handle of the pocket cutter. This design creates a hazard to the user as the handle can slip through the user's hand and expose the user to the blade of the pocket cutter as the pocket cutter passes through the user's hand. This shortcoming is exacerbated by the fact that the blade of the pocket cutter blade remains extended as it does not automatically retract.
Current pocket cutters also pose a challenge to some users based on whether the user is left-handed or right-handed. Current pocket cutters are typically designed for one type of user (e.g., right-handed users), which causes difficulties for use of the pocket cutter by other users (e.g., left-handed users).
The exemplary disclosed cutting device and method of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.